The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia hybrid and referred to by the name ‘N006-9BLAU’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new compact and early-flowering Nemesia cultivars with numerous flowers, unique flower colors and fragrance.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors of a proprietary Nemesia hybrid selection identified as code N98Sä3tetra2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Nemesia hybrid cultivar Hubbird, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,014, as the male, or pollen, parent during the summer of 1999. The cultivar N006-9BLAU was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany during the summer of 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.